


Don't Laugh Challenge gone wrong

by Terezilover222



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Grinding, HEHEHEHEHHE, Help, Help i'm bad at smut, Oooo, SHORT READER BTW, Smut, WOOO, and by that i mean youre under 5'10'', dick vibrations, hahaha, i need holy water, remember that trumpet thing from the do not laugh challege, sexxxx, you toot his horn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You took part in one of you're close friends video, it was a do not laugh challenge. You made him horny (SHIT I MADE A PUN AHAH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Laugh Challenge gone wrong

You snickered as Wade and Ryan started to blow in your face with the stupid trumpets, sure enough, you burst into laughter as Mark came up behind you and whispered "Toot my horn (y/n)" Everyone burst into a chatter of laughter and snorts, you laughed as you heard marks dorky laugh, it was deep and just so cute!  But, you needed payback. You needed to get back at Mark for making you laugh, you grabbed Ryans trumpet as mark set the timer again and stepped into the middle. 

"Hey Mark" You grinned widely. Mark looked at you with a raised eyebrow, his cheeks were puffed out from all the water being held in them. You lowered yourself down low to his crotch area, "I'mma toot your horn" He snickered, a little dribble of water leaking from his trying-not-to-laugh mouth. Then you blew a loud "PPPFFTTTTTTTT" noise as it came out of the trumpet toy, he instantly blushed, and covered his junk, covering his blushing moment quickly with a huge fit of laughter. 

 

A loud laugh erupted from the room, Ryan started whooping and hollering in laughter. You burst into a fit of giggles, so did mark, but when you were in between scenes he would look you up and down, almost hungrily, but you ignored it, trying to see if you had anything on you, maybe a sticker or stain. But you could find nothing.

 

By the end of the video, Wade, Matt, and Ryan decided to go get take out, Mark nodded but said he'd stay and chill out with you. You didn't really think anything of it, the boys left and you started walk back to your room. Suddenly, Mark grabbed your wrist, spun you around, and trapped you on the hall wall. You gulped, and looked up, despite Mark being one of the shortest people you knew from the youtuber/gaming community, he still was taller than you. "M-mark?" You blushed brightly.

 

"Oh don't start with the Mark shit, the more you do it the more you turn me on...You fucked me up (y/n), when you 'tooted my horn'..I've been hiding my hard-on for the last hour, and every time I look at you, every time you say my name with your cute fuckin' voice, you turn me on even more..." He said in a deep voice you've only sometimes heard from his gameplays, when he lets a 'sexy' voice come out, it just set your heart on fire, making you melt.

 

"And now..We're alone..And I get you have you... If you will it..." He softened his voice at the last part, his eye's still lustful but a tint of kindness was always saved in it. You felt yourself become wet, fuck it, you find him attractive and a great human being... "I asked DO YOU WILL IT?" He roughly pressed himself into you, his hidden erection rubbing on you.  "God..Yes..I will it" You blubbered out, he grinned seductively, he lifted you with ease (some how), lifting you higher on the wall, you rapped your legs around him. 

He grinned.

 

He let out a growl as he latched his lips on yours, it wasn't rough, it was full of love and care, not the lustful kiss you were expecting. He slipped off your (Favorite band) shirt and flung it on the ground next to the two of you, his smooth hands making their way from your love handles to your breasts. You let out a soft gasp as he slipped a hand under your (F/c) bra and groped your right breast roughly. You mewled as he slid his fingers over your nipple. "M-mark...Auh..F-fuck.."

He moved one hand to your back, and his other to your ass, he lifted you again and walked you to his bedroom, closing the door with his foot. He dropped you onto his bed, "Strip" He said while trailing his soft hand down to your chin, kissing you quickly once again. You did as you were told, but kept your panties on. You were a bit shy and tried to hide your belly and crotch. When you looked back up at Mark, he was only in his boxers that had little mustaches on them, your eyes tried to avoid the protruding tent in them, but you just couldn't avoid it. 

 He came closer to you, lightly holding your hands, grinning "I see you were looking at something of mine... Would you like me to show you it?" He breathed into your ear, the air from his voice tickling your neck, you made a light groaning noise as a 'yes'. He darkly chuckled, "Well to bad, you'll have to wait~" He said teasingly, you felt yourself start to become wetter. 

 

You felt safer, your shyness melting as the lust in your heart started to spark, creating a flame that went straight to you know where. Mark grinned, pushing you lightly onto the bed,  your hands ghosted his arms as they made their way up to his sculpted shoulders. You shyly looked up, mark had taken off his glasses by this point, his chocolate brown eyes melting your soul as he kindly looked down at you.

"You know, you're even prettier up close..." He whispered out, you felt your heart skip a beat, how can a man be so hot, and teasing, suddenly become the kindest and softest lover? You softly laughed, "Thank you, and you're even cuter up close...you dork..." You giggled out. Mark let out a chuckle, "Thank you princess..." He leaned back down and softly kissed your lips, his hands slithered down your body, his left hand slipped into your (f/c) panties. You lightly gasped as he slipped a finger in, pumping it in and out.

 

You moaned softly, Mark grinned again, he moved his lips back down to your neck. He slipped another finger in, "Mark...Ah..." You moaned and mewled under his touch. "Pleae Mark...I..I want you ... I need you so bad..God damn.." Mark grinned, every moment, every word you said, he would pump slightly faster and harder into you, soon you were just a moaning mess, you felt something knot up inside you, but before it released he removed his fingers, licking of the quids on them. 

"So, do you want me in you?" He said, again next to your ear, giving it a little bite. You trembled slightly, you let out a breathy 'God yes', making him chuckle again, "So be it..." He slipped out of his boxers, and slipped you out of your panties, tossing them both somewhere in the room. He spread your legs slightly then moved himself forward so his dick was in-front of your entrance

"You ready princess?" He said, lining himself in front of your entrance. You nodded, he smiled, "Alright, now this might hurt a bit.." He took your hand softly as he pushed into you. You hissed out in pain, holding onto his hand. Tears stung your eyes, Mark leaned over and kissed your cheeks softly. "It'll be fine..I'm almost all the way in...Okay?" You nodded a again. 

 

After a few seconds, the pain started to dull, so you moved a little to test the waters, you felt a wave of pleasure run through you, making you moan, Mark smiled and pulled out slightly, you mewled, then he slammed back into you, you didn't expect it, your back arched and you let out a loud moan, followed by 'fuck's and 'damn that felt good'. Mark lightly grabbed your sides, and started to pump himself in and out of you. 

You both let out moans as you both felt pleasure racking through your bodies. Soon Mark started slamming into you, hitting your G-spot, you let out a scream of pleasure as he started to hit it over and over again rapidly. "Come baby, fuck you feel so good!" Mark moaned out, you just let out soft 'Mhm's between moans and soft screams. Soon you both were nearing your ends, you started to feel the knot come back again, tighter than before, soon you released on Mark, sending him over the edge, quickly he pulled out and came on your lower stomach. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the white cum off and tossed it in the trash, coming back to you curled up, under the covers. He smiled and slipped in next to you. 

 

You curled into his chest as he placed a strong arm over you, pulling you closer. You sighed, "I love you Mark..." You softly whispered out, Mark smiled tiredly, "Love you too princess" 

 

 

Extra:

 

You grinned, "I guess we tooted both our horns, huh?" 

Mark let out one of his goofy laughs, "I guess we did, hah!" He smiled once again and rubbed small circles on your back with his fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 Extra Extra:

"Do you think they fondue'd?" Wade said smiling. Ryan and Matt looked at him with the faces that said "Dude we JUST came back in to the sound of them loudly moaning" Wade  laughed, "I get it I get it..They did..Hope they used protection.."  


End file.
